


The Same As Me

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A drabble set during the 'when Barbara breaks down' scene in the pilot 'A Great Deliverance', Tommy's POV, inspired by a post on Pinterest
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	The Same As Me

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

The crack in her voice made me stop.

It told me that she was on the verge of tears, something that shocked me. 

She didn’t do vulnerability. 

Anger? That was a given.

Sarcasm? She could teach a masterclass.

Humour? I had seen glimpses.

Breaking down and letting someone in? That was a new one.

I stood uncomfortably as torment and anguish flowed with her tears.

Realisation hit me. 

She wasn’t a collection of locker room tales and crude banter. A one-dimensional character of ridicule.

She was human, with emotions and complexities and pain. 

A wounded soul.

The same as me.


End file.
